1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articulating doors for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a handle for an articulating door of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
It is well known in the art of motor vehicle doors to provide a latch for latching the door in a closed position. It is also well known to provide a handle on the outside of the vehicle which is connected to the door latch by suitable linkages so that operating the handle will release the door latch to permit opening of the door. Such handles are typically comprised of a lever which is rotated, or a button which is pushed, in order to actuate the linkages. Conventional door handle assemblies, either of the push button type or pull out type, typically include a series of bell-cranks for converting the movement of the push button or the handle transversely of the vehicle door into movement to operate the vehicle door latch. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,979, discloses a handle proper which is linearly translatable between a first position and a second position for releasing a latch mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,979 is hereby incorporated by reference as is fully set forth herein.
While known door handle assemblies have proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, it remains desirable in the pertinent art to provide a door handle arrangement incorporating a latching mechanism including a rotating element that cooperates with the door handle to resist independent rotation.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door handle that efficiently incorporates a handle and latch release mechanism including a rotatable element configured to resist independent rotation thereof.
In one form, the present invention provides a handle assembly for selectively releasing a latch mechanism of a vehicle door. The vehicle door is mounted to a vehicle body for pivotal movement about an axis of rotation. The handle assembly includes a mounting portion attached to the vehicle door. The handle assembly further includes a handle proper operatively interconnected with the mounting portion and the latch mechanism. The handle proper includes a first end attached to the mounting portion (defining a pivot axis and a second end rotatable about the pivot axis from a first position to a second position for releasing the latch mechanism.
In another form, the present invention provides a handle having an arm and latch mechanism including a rotatable element. The rotatable element cooperates with the arm of the handle such that when the handle remains stationary and the rotatable element rotates, the rotatable element abuts the arm of the handle thereby preventing actuation of the latch.
In yet another form, the present invention provides a door assembly for mounting to a body of a motor vehicle for pivotal movement about an axis of rotation between an opened position and a closed position. The door assembly includes the door frame and a latch mechanism for selectively interconnecting a portion of the door frame with the body. The door assembly further includes a handle assembly attached to the door frame and interconnected with the latch mechanism. The handle assembly includes a manually controlled element displaceable from a first position to a second position for releasing the latch mechanism.